Devotion, the Power of Love
by the Wolf at Bay
Summary: one of my darker stories, rated M for a reason. based on a true story, somewhat.


**All I ask is devotion.**

_Love truly is a remarkably powerful force, and certainly not one to be trifled with, by anyone, ever. Especially not those with copious amounts of love._

Harry Potter paced the living room of his flat anxiously, muttering manically to himself. He had been a little out of the basket ever since his defeat of Lord Voldemort, but he was still Harry, and to his numerous friends and family, there really was no difference, he just sometimes lost touch with reality, momentarily. Like the time he had stood in front of the Wizingamont and seriously suggested executing anyone who didn't like him, that one had ruffled a few feathers.

Tonight, however, was a completely different story. Harry's eyes were burning with something other-worldly, and the muttered words were of dark and evil things. No one had seen Harry this unhinged since the days before Voldemort's defeat, he had been distant and manic then too, much as he was now. Those times were over though, with the Dark Lord dead and burned there should be nothing that could drive the wizarding savior to the brink of insanity. But there was, someone else now had the power to perfectly influence his mood, his happiness, and his anguish.

Ginny Weasley had, for six months, claimed the title of being the only person that Harry Potter would speak to. They had almost immediately reconciled that night in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School, but he hadn't been alright, not by a long shot, and not for a very long time. But he had finally let her in, and, with time, let the rest of his loved ones in as well. This mostly meant Ginny's family, but included a few other close friends as well. It was a very exclusive community, those who were close to Harry, and great pains had been taken to keep unwelcome parties away. The Auror force had been acting as Harry's private security force for almost a year. The world was leaving Harry alone, which was what he wanted, but it wasn't content to allow Ginny Weasley, star Chaser, and fiannce of the Boy-Who-Lived the same privilege.

Miss Weasley was a very attractive young lady, and there were many men in the world not content to allow her to disappear into the background with a half-crazy hero. Once such man was Derek Steele, the coach of the Wimborne Wasps, the team on which Ginny was setting league records. He was only four years older than Ginny, and deemed that a rich, handsome, and successful man such as him self deserved an attractive, successful woman such as Ginny Weasley. The ring on her finger was merely an obstacle that made the chase more exciting. And tonight the chase came to a close, he had finally gotten his desire, and he was savoring every moment of it.

Harry Potter was savoring as well, he was enjoying the last few minutes of his already passing relationship with his sanity. He knew without a doubt that when Ginny walked through that door, that he would forever lose his grip on all that was real and feasible. He had already gone halfway down the road, pushed there by the most traumatic even of his overly traumatic life, why shouldn't this push him the rest of the way? Being a little crazy was fun, Harry imagined that being completely without his ability to reason would be bliss, and bliss was all he wanted, if she wouldn't give it to him, he'd find another way.

Click.

The door unlocked.

Thud.

It closed behind Ginny.

Click, click, click, click, click, click…

Ginny's high heels clicked across the floor to the kitchen.

Harry heard the pouring of a glass of wine and the swish of Ginny's coat coming off. Harry didn't bother to look, he already knew what was under it. The highly erotic lingerie was supposed to have been her anniversary gift to him, the fifth anniversary of their first kiss, all those years ago in the Gryffindor Common Room, it was supposed to be something special, something just between the two of them.

"Just between us…."

The words were soft, barely within hearing range, and muttered twistingly.

CRASH!

The wine glass shattered into oblivion as it hit the floor.

"How was dinner with Luna?" asked Harry.

"It must have been good if desert lasted until four in the morning!" Harry screamed the last word, not even aware that he was doing so.

"NEWS FLASH! RON'S IN THE HOSTPITAL, BROKE HIS ARM, SO I HAD TO COME HOME, AND WHAT DO I COME BACK TO?!!!"

"Har-" Ginny whimpered.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU?!" bellowed Harry.

"No," the quite sorrow was worse than the angry yelling. "I don't want to know, and I don't suppose it matters. Come with me, I've something to show you."

Harry started walking towards the back door, knowing that Ginny was following.

"I've been busy while you've been _out, _want to see what I've up to? Well do ya?" Harry was yelling manically again, eyes blazing, almost giddy with excitement, or insanity.

He grabbed Ginny roughly by the hair, dragging her the last twelve feet across their backyard. Ginny stopped struggling when she saw what he wanted to show her, and looked at him with what could only be regret.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" she managed to choke out past her own sobs.

"Not good enough."

The cold, emotionless eyes told her that everything that had ever been Harry Potter was gone. He was completely dead. What a hundred Death Eaters and the most powerful Dark Wizard in history had failed at, she had succeeded in doing with one act of weakness. The moment she had gone to another mans bed, Harry Potter had died. He just stayed around long enough to reunite them.

Ginny was only half aware of the dirt and mud raining down on them as Harry held her. She had done this, she had taken to the most precious gift she had ever been given, the heart of a wretch, and stomped on it, and stomped hard. She deserved this, and she new it would kill them both, literally and figuratively.

It took the Aurors one week to find the grave in Harry Potter's backyard.

**Famous Weasley Home Site of Grisly Massacre.**

_The strongest willed and staunchest Aurors the Ministry has to offer are now in psychiatric care, after baring witness to what used to be the second most famous family in Wizarding Briton. All ten Weasley's were brutally murdered, butchered alive was the term used, at some point on Saturday last. They appear to have been the victims of some last, desperate revenge by the few remaining Death Eaters. The Ministry has promised to devote all of its considerable resources to the largest singe investigation in its history. Ginny Weasley, youngest and only girl, was well as being engaged to Harry Potter, was luckily not among the carnage, but remains missing. Investigators are not optimistic about her fate, as Death Eaters were traditionally sexually violent males. Harry Potter himself is missing as well, though no comment was made about any investigation into his whereabouts. _

The Ministry never solved the Weasley case, because the only person with any idea what happened was buried under seven feet of hard earth, clutching the last Weasley for dear life. The body of Harry Potter, and that of Ginny Weasley, though no one knew, was never exhumed. It went on official record that Harry killed himself, sick with grief over his adopted family, and was buried by his one remaining friend, Neville Longbottom. Neville never contested the story, nor did anyone else, if anyone deserved a quick death, it was Harry. Months later, when Derek Steele came forward about his night with Ginny Weasley, her name was added to the headstone in Harry's back yard. Neville, who by now had guessed the story, engraved the following message under her name.

_**Is it so hard to love me? **_

Visitors often wondered about the strange phrase, but only Neville knew that it referred to Harry's state of mind over the course of his life. Derek Steele was found two days after his interview in the Prophet, brutally murdered in the same fashion as the Weasley's. His case was never solved. Neville Longbottom was taken in for questioning, but was released on the personal authority of MInervra McGonnagal, Minister of Magic.

**This FanFiction is based on a true story. And no, I haven't killed anyone yet. Some people are just hard to love, and it is one of the worst feelings in the world. So remember, love is powerful, don't fuck with it. **


End file.
